The importance of using an insecticide seed treatment for protection against flea beetles in canola production is well known. (see, e.g., Knodel et al. 2006 Insecticide Efficacy against Flea Beetles on Canola Trial A., www.ag.ndsu.edu/archive/langdon/06data/fbsyngenta06.pdf). HELIX® (thiamethoxam), GAUCHO®600 (600 g/L imidacloprid), and PONCHO® 600 (600 g/L clothianidin) insecticide seed treatments are registered for use on canola.
US 2011/0263429 discloses pesticidal combinations comprising spinetoram for seed treatment.
There remains a need for insecticide seed treatments for canola seed that provide improved performance.